Heartbroken
by ZialiciousBabeeey.x
Summary: A WOWP/Camp Rock crossover! Alex has her heart broken many times...and some times...enough is enough! Nalex and Smitchie
1. Trailer

**Trailer**

Everyone has their heart broken at one moment in their life...

_Shows Alex Russo crying in her room_

But this girl has had it broken too many times...

_Shows Alex crying at different times_

Well at least she has her friends...

"_What would I do without you Mitchie, Nate, Shane and Jason?" Alex questions_

_Nate, Shane, Mitchie and Nate smiles_

Well...one friend...

"_They are gone Mitchie!" Alex cries_

"_Without a goodbye!" Mitchie sobs_

What happens when people come back...and more hearts break?

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_Come with us...we don't want to lose you again!"_

"_What am I doing here...why did I say yes?"_

And how will they deal with it?...

"_ALEX STOP IT PLEASE! PLEASE!!"_

"_She is drunk!"_

"_I hate you!"_

Find out in **HEARTBROKEN** coming to FanFiction soon...

**A/N – I will put up the next chapter soon if you want me to continue!**


	2. People Always Leave

**Chapter 1 - People Always Leave**

**Dear Diary,**

_Why is it people always leave? When things are going great...or badly they just leave. Most of the time they go without goodbyes, just disappear into thin air! I am just annoyed, angry and pissalled! __**(A/N: my word for pissed off!: D)**__ Like always! Mitchie says I need to be happier but I can't help it! Is it such a crime to be grumpy after your parents and brothers die? I don't think so! Do you know what the worst bit is? The day they died is the day...well...when my dreams came true and every time I think about it, it always makes me tear up and feel guilty! I have just ruined my make up now! I am such a cry baby! Anyway...I got to get ready...again! I am going to a Disney Party and I have the perfect dress! Mitchie is in her room right now still drooling over her dress! Yeah she lives with me now, I didn't like living alone and what do you expect my best friend to do? Well I am outta here!! Seyah!!_

Alex slid her diary under her pillow and rolled of her bed. She walked towards her mirror and redone her make up so it was back to its normal state. She sighed with satisfactory and walked towards Mitchie's room. Alex smiled at the sight of Mitchie.

"Do I look amazing or do I look amazing?" Mitchies asked who was admiring herself in her mirror.

"Hmmm...you look okay...but not as good as me when I get dressed!" Alex replied amused

"Ha! I would think of a good comeback but I am still stunned by my beauty!" Mitchie said still admiring herself.

"Is it me or do you sound like Shane?" Alex question then gasped as she hasn't mentioned or talked to that person in ages.

Mitchie tilted her head towards her best friend concerned, "You know we are going to see them tonight!"

Alex nodded and smirked, "I wonder who you are impressing?"

Mitchie blushed and started playing with random things on her bed pretending that she didn't hear that.

"Interesting...well I'm gonna get ready!" Alex said turning on her heel.

Alex finished in 2 hours and met Mitchie bored in the living room.

"What took you so long?" Mitchie asked irritated.

Alex grinned, "it takes time to make perfection!"

"Whatever lets go...the limo is waiting!" Mitchie said rapidly making her way to the door.

**Mitchie's POV**

We finally made it to the party and did the usual wave and smile to the cameras. Alex is taking f-o-r-e-v-e-r signing the autographs as if she is stalling to go inside. I think I know why, I wouldn't blame her as well...I hate them to! Moving on we made inside and it is really nice. The whole room was like white...with black chandeliers? Weird combination! When I stopped looking at the ceiling I noticed everyone eyes was on us...I don't blame them we do look stunning! Alex is wearing a long strapless turquoise dress with a slit in it on the side of her left leg. She wore light make up but it made her natural beauty stand out. She also put blue highlights in her showing her wild side which I love about her! I was wearing a knee length black dress with spaghetti straps; it had a red sash across my waist with a bow at the back. I also put red highlights in my hair and wore light make up. I scanned the room and saw Hannah Montana rolling her eyes, that little whore is just jealous! My eyes then stopped on three boys, the one and only, Connect Three. I looked over at Alex to see if she has noticed them and fortunately she hasn't, she was still smirking at Hannah with pure hatred in her eyes.

"Come on Mitch, I'm thirsty!" She said still not taking her eyes of Barbie. **(A/N – I think you can tell I am not a Hannah fan!)**

"Me too!" I replied taking her hand and walking towards the bar. When we ordered our drinks, we sat in a comfortable silence. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Alex shifting uncomfortably.

**Normal POV**

Mitchie looked at Alex confused in the way she she kept fidgeting and playing with her drink. I looked around the room and saw Connect 3 coming towards us. I groaned and was about to get up when Alex grabbed my arm.

"You are sooo not leaving me here on my own to deal with them myself!" She whispered angrily as they got closer.

"Why don't we just both leave then we won't have to deal with them at all!" Mitchie whispered back in the same tone. Alex was about to reply when she got interrupted.

"Hi!"

Alex and Mitchie looked at Shane then at his brothers who have now accompanied them. Mitchie smiled weakly forcing herself to be nice and not to make a scene. Whereas Alex rolled her eyes and went back to stirring her drink with the cute umbrella that came with.

"What are you doing here?" She rudely requested

"Well we just wanted to say hi and you look beautiful!" Shane replied looking deep into her eyes.

"Look Shane, you know that we don't talk anymore-"

"Remember, you left suddenly without a goodbye and moved away from your supposedly best friends! Then we had to find out that you have moved to California by the radio!" Alex butted in, then gave an apologetic look to Mitchie.

"Yep! I think Alex pretty rounded it up for you!" Mitchie said getting up.

"Look we said we are sorry!" Shane started

"And we will do anything for your forgiveness!" Nate continued

"All we want is to be friends again! Please!" Jason finished

"Aaaw! You guys still finish each other sentences!" Alex said smiling forgetting to be mean and cold.

"Alex you can't forgive them now!" Mitchie exclaimed nudging Alex back to her senses and glaring at the boys who were smiling at Alex.

"Sorry! It was just really cute! But I am serious now!" Alex pointed at her serious face, "See! Serious face!"

Mitchie scowled at Alex and the boys who were smiling and walked away in a huff. The boys sighed and Alex got up and followed her.

"Come on Mitch! You need to lighten up, you are always telling me to do the same!" Alex yelled after her. Mitchie stopped and turned to face her.

"Yeah! But it is funny how you all of a sudden lighten up when _they _are talking to us! The guys who broke our hearts! And all I want to do is make sure we don't get hurt again! You know how we felt last time"

_**Flashback**_

_7 year old Alex and Mitchie ran out of school 2 minutes after the bell went, they quickly made their way to the gate where they waited for Nate and Shane _**(A/N – I decided to have Shane 1 year older than Nate so there won't be such an age difference between him and Mitchie!) **

_Hannah soon came walking by with her posse following behind her. "Have you seen Natey?" she asked sweetly to Alex._

_Alex rolled her eyes and sighed, "You can cut the sweet act because he is not here yet!"_

"_Phew! It is bad enough looking at tramps! Talking to them takes it to the next level!" Hannah said talking to her nails._

"_Eerm...Barbie? I think your nails are bored of your voice like your little wannabes behind you!" Alex replied her patience thinning every second._

"_Shut up! Haven't you got to return your clothes back to the charity shop?" Hannah retorted_

_Alex clenched her fist and took a deep breath, she looked at Mitchie who was also doing the same._

"_You know Hannah? I think people would rather look at Alex's clothes then get blinded by yours!" Mitchie piped up who decided it was time to get involved._

_Hannah eyes widen and her face was turning red with fury the sight of her made Alex and Mitchie chuckle. Hannah was about to pounce on them until Nate came running up to them._

"_Hey! What's up?" Nate asked randomly feeling the tension between the groups._

"_Nothing!" Alex and Mitchie replied still looking at Hannah_

"_Natey...why do you hang out with these losers?" Hannah asked placing her hand on Nates arm which made him wince. He looked over at Alex and Mitchie who looked like they were about to rip Hannah to shreds._

"_Erm..because they are my best friends and I will be lost without them, come on guys let's go!" responded Nate who was already escorting the girls out of the school gates._

"_Wow Nate! What made you say that?" Mitchie asked surprised._

"_Ermm...what made me say the truth?" Nate answered trying to not let the fact he is hinding something show._

"_Oh God! What did you do wrong now that you need us to help with?" Alex joked while she started poking Nate._

"_Look guys...there is something I need to tell you! It is not easy, but here goes! Me and my brothers –"_

"_HEEEEY!! YOU GUYS!! YOU LEFT WITHOUT ME!!"_

_Alex, Nate and Mitchie turned around to find Shane red in the face running after them; they looked at each other and broke down laughing!_

"_Ha-ha! What would I do without you guys, seriously?" Alex said between her laughs._

_When they parted to go to their houses which are right next to each other, Alex couldn't help but feel a tinge of heartache coming from Nate. He seemed to act really strange the same as Shane but Alex just shook it off._

_The next day came fast and as it was a Saturday Mitchie and Alex got ready and went straight to the Gray's house only to find a sold sign in the front lawn._

"_Alex, why is there a sold sign in the front lawn?" Mitchie asked traumatized._

_Alex ran up to the door and started pounding on it but no one answered it. "Hello! Anyone home?"_

_Alex stepped backwards and looked through the windows, "Mitch, t...there is no f...furniture in the living room!"_

_She looked back at Mitch who was still staring at the sold sign and started to walk back home, she felt a sudden urge to cry her eyes out as reality just hit her in the face with a baseball bat. The Gray brothers left without a goodbye or an explanation. Alex runs to her room and collapse on her bed and let the tears run freely down her cheek. She soon heard Mitchie running up the stairs and soon enough her doors open and she hears Mitchie shaky voice._

"_Alex, what's going on?" Mitchie asks her crying friend._

"_They are gone Mitchie!" Alex cries letting all the emotion out._

"_Without a goodbye?" Mitchie sobs_

_They carried on their gloomy feeling all day until the next day they heard one of the Gray brothers' song on the radio. From that day on they felt betrayal whenever their names were mentioned. It got harder ignoring the brothers for they were CONNECT 3 and every teenage girl was crazy about them. It got even harder when the girls famous for their singing and were constantly invited to parties where Connect 3 were there and tried to make up for their actions._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Look! You think I am stupid enough to let them stroll back into our lives as if nothing happened?" Alex asked taking Mitchie's hand in hers.

Mitchie giggled, "Yeah!"

Alex punched Mitchie and grinned _evilly_, "Besides, I wouldn't let them walk into our lives without making them pay!"

Mitchie smiled and hugged Alex, "This is going to be soo fun!"

**A/N – Ok there is the end of the chapter! Please review, tell me your fave bits what I could improve on...you know! All that stuff! Oh yeah! Give me your ideas for how we could make Connect 3 pay! Muhahaha!! Zia..xx**


	3. Payback

**Chapter 2 - Payback**

When Alex and Mitchies returned to the now crowded party, they scanned the room to find Hannah and her friend Amber flirting with Shane and Nate. When they saw Alex and Mitchie watching them they immediately came over.

"So, everything all right?" Shane asked directly to Mitchie who was looking at her feet.

"Yeah..." Mitchie replied looking up to his concerned eyes.

Nate not wanting to spoil the 'special' moment whispered to Alex, "You want to dance?"

Alex looked over to Mitchie to see if it was alright to only to find Mitchie in a dream world still looking into Shanes eyes. She sighed and smiled, "I would love to!"

Nate grinned and took Alex hand into his own and led her to the middle of the dance floor where they started slow dancing. Alex felt a little flutter in her stomach which she hasn't felt in a long time, she beamed at Nate who had just spun her around. She wrapped her arms around Nate's neck again and rested her head on his shoulders wishing this moment could last forever. She always knew that she had a crust on Nate Gray but she never thought that those feelings will resurface and make their friendship harder for her to cooperate. Her moment was soon ruined by a well hated Barbie who broke the closeness between her and Nate.

"Ugh! What do you want Hannah?" Nate questioned obviously annoyed with her.

Hannah batted her great long FAKE eyelashes at Nate who was getting really uncomfortable, "I just wanted to have that dance with you...you know the one you promised?"

"Well if you noticed he was dancing with me or did those fake eyelashes stop you from seeing that?" Alex said in the mood to start an argument.

"Oh! Sorry I didn't see you...but I sure can smell you!" Hannah retorted giving evils to Alex.

Alex rolled her eyes and was about to walk away but Nate held onto her not wanting to be left alone with a slut like Hannah.

"Erm...sorry Hannah but I am dancing with Alex and she doesn't smell, I think you are getting your own scent mixed with hers, so if you don't mind..." Nate said dragging Alex to another part of the dance floor.

"Wow Nate! That was sweet of you!" Alex said impressed with his actions

"What? Saying the truth?" Nate replied chuckling

"Ha-ha! The last time you said that to me was the last time I saw you!" Alex explained to him watching him very closely and saw a little bit of guilt on his face.

"Look...I am really sorry! I wish I did tell you guys but I don't know why..." Nate started but was stopped by Alex who put her fingers to Nate's lip to shut him up.

"It's ok! Come on...let's find Mitch, Shane and Jason!" Alex exclaimed pulling Nate off the dance floor.

"Why?" he said slightly curious

Alex grinned towards him that sent chills up his spine, "Let's just say I have thought of something...really interesting!"

Alex and Nate split up to find the rest of their group and decided to meet up outside the party unfortunately they could only find Jason.

"Soo no one has seen Mitch or Shane? Anywhere! They just seem to disappear into thin air?" explained Alex but only got blank faces in return, "And my limo is gone!"

There was an awkward silence as Alex, Nate and Jason wondered where they are.

"You don't think they..." mentioned Jason.

"Or are doing..." Nate feared.

"We need to get to my house quickly!" Alex insisted running to Nate's limo.

When they arrived at Alex's house the house was dark except a faint light coming from the living room. They ran to the front door and burst through it once it was unlocked to find Shane and Mitchie watching a movie. They both turned around and smiled.

"Hey guys!" Shane said

"What's with the face?" Mitchie asked

"Well, we thought that you two were like eerm ya know!"Alex stuttered indicating something with her hands.

Mitchie and Shane looked at each other and smirked at the 3 guys blushing.

"Were what Alex?" Mitchie teased knowing Alex was embarrassed.

"Oh you know! What you watching?" Alex said changing the subject and looking at the TV.

"Aquamarine...it was the only movie that wasn't scary, weird or just plain childish!" Mitchie replied turning back to the TV.

"Cool! I love this film!" Jason yelled, jumping over the couch and landed on his bum with a big smile.

Shane and Mitchie chuckled at Jason's reaction and looked over at Alex and Nate who were still standing by the door.

"Eerm...I think I will just go to my room and do stuff!" Alex stated leaving to descend up the stairs.

"Me too!" Nate also said following Alex.

Shane and Mitchie cocked their eyebrows and resumed watching the TV.

Alex jumped onto her bed but didn't have any luck as her dress restrained her to that and fell on the floor.

"Oomph!" Alex winced at the pain that was now running through her bum and started laughing at what a klutz she was. Nate came in smiling at her position.

"You alright?" he asked helping Alex up while she rubbed her bum.

"Yeah, but I don't think I like this dress anymore!"

"I do" Alex looked at Nate weirdly, "Well it makes you look really nice!"

"Ha! Nice save! I was starting to think that you were going queer! But since you like...why don't you wear it?"

"WHAT! Are you crazy?"

"Nope...but it would really help me forgive you!" Alex replied cheekily with a big grin making Nate's heart melt.

Shane nudged Mitchie and pointed at Jason who had fallen asleep. He gestured her to follow him to the kitchen. She nodded and untangled herself from Jason who was snoring lightly and crept quietly to the kitchen. When they got there she went straight to the fridge where she got a soda.

"So...where are Alex's parents?" Shane asked slightly curious why no one's home but Alex and Mitchie.

"Eerm...they died a few months ago but Alex didn't tell anyone coz she didn't want anyone feeling sorry for her...she hates it! But she hates being alone even more so I moved in after she got the house in her parents will" Mitchie replied looking out the window

Shane looked down feeling guilt rush over him like a wave, "Was it hard us not being there for you!"

Mitchie looked back at him deep into his eyes telling herself not to cry or let her voice crack...let's say she didn't succeed.

"It was h...horrible...it was like losing a leg or an arm...it took years for us to get back on our feet again....Alex really needed you!" She looked down at her feet, "I really needed you!" she whispered. Shane took a step closer to Mitchie so he was standing really close to her. He lifted her chin so she looked up to him, "Well I am here now!" he whispered back. Mitchie could feel his warm breath against her skin and smiled. She became cautious as Shane leaned in slowly and Mitchie couldn't resist but leaning it too. She closed her eyes and waited until she felt his soft lips on hers but was disrupted by a girly scream coming from Alex's room and then Jason falling off the couch with a big thud. Mitchie ran up the stairs and could faintly hear Shane sighing. Shane was closely behind her with Jason closely behind him.

"Who was screaming?" Jason asked looking at Shane and Mitchie expectantly.

"I don't know...all I know it came from Alex's room!" Mitchie responded heading towards the room. She took a deep breath hoping Alex is alright and opened the door.

**Mitchie's POV**

As I opened the door and looked in, I couldn't believe my eyes. I shut the door quickly and rubbed it. I could hear Alex laughing loudly behind the door and Nate groaning. I all of the sudden I had the urge to start laughing with Alex. I opened the door for Shane and Jason who were looking at me as if I was crazy.

"OMG!" I heard Shane gasp at the sight of Nate. He was standing in the middle of Alex's room in a very tight red dress. His face was the same colour as the dress and soo was Alex who was still laughing on the floor with a camera in her hand.

"What happened dude?" Jason asked baffled at Nate's appearance.

"Payback, that's what happened!" he replied, ashamed that he is such a pushover.

When he finally decided to look up me, Jason's and Shanes faces were red, he folded his arms obviously not amused but I couldn't help but let my laugh out as he dress tugged on his six pack. Alex straightened up from her laughing fit and went over to Nate and hugged him.

"Guys...I have an announcement to make!" She said to catch our attention, "Connect 3 is now officially forgiven by me now it is just up to Mitchie to forgive you!"

Everyone looked at me with their puppy eyes and started pouting. I t was soo cute but I couldn't give in that easily! So Nate humiliated himself in front of all of us to get Alex's forgiveness (he must off love her a lot! To be humiliated and then get put on YouTube!) But what have anyone done for me! I am always the mature, soft one well not anymore! I am going to be more like Alex...they are going to have to prove they want their forgiveness! I looked Nate who was now staring at Alex who hasn't noticed his love sick face, I move onto Jason who is steal doing the puppy eyes...and then Shane. Who seem to be arguing with himself? He is looking at his feet then he looks up and stares at me and his eyes tells me he has made his decision about whatever he was arguing about. I feel my legs starting to wobble as he walks towards me and grab my face and kiss me...soo passionately. No one has ever kissed me before like this and to say the truth I enjoyed it. I could feel Alex, Nate and Jason's shocked eyes boring into us but I don't really care! When Shane pulls away he blushes, "I been wanting to that since we were in the kitchen!" he whispers so that I can only hear him. I hug him and could see Alex expression over his shoulder saying to me 'when-they-leave-you-are-so-telling-me-what-just-happened-and-how-it-felt-no-details-left-out!'

I ignore her and say to everyone, "I forgive you!" and I was glad to everyone face light up as we all know this is going to be the start of a new friendship better than the old one! And I honestly can't wait for what the future holds!

**Normal POV (weird narrator that comes out of nowhere!)**

If only Mitchie did know what the future holds...I think she can truly wait...for a long time!

**A/N – Not happy you guys! I have only gotten like 2 reviews...and it makes me feel depressed to know only two lovely people (****-xDISNEYLOVERx-** **superwoman1234) had the decency to review! So please review as I know that people would want me to continue and it will honestly make my day!**


	4. Be Mine

**Chapter 3 – Be Mine**

**Dear Diary,**

_They are gone! Gone...without a goodbye....an explanation...a hint...last hug...GOSH! I need to stop acting like this...as if I care that they are gone! It is not like they ripped out my heart, run over it with a massive truck, then slowly tore it to pieces, then chopped it into smaller pieces and forced me to eat it...because they didn't! I am only acting sad because I am curious and I didn't want Mitchie feeling as if she is the only one who is going through this because that will make her even more upset...and it is bad enough hearing Mitchie sob next to me. As I am looking at her...I...I feel hatred towards our former best friends. Look what they did to her... she can't eat...do her cheesy grins...she can barely talk. She is heartbroken...I am heartbroken._

**Dear Diary,**

_I nearly cried today! ME CRY! Hannah just couldn't leave me alone! She kept on going on about Nate...it has been 5 FLIPPIN YEARS! I don't care...Mitchie doesn't care...but still...Hannah just HAS to take one extra step. I was in the canteen and Hannah was going past but she just HAD to stop and say, "I thought Nate would be lost without you...like he said but look at him now...I think once he left you losers...he became a hot successful pop star who hasn't got you guys holding him back" To be honest...I think that might be true._

**Dear Diary,**

_Why can't I just crawl up and die? Why am I the only one left to get through life on my own? Why is my heart always broken? Well...that was a bit ... poetic? Well it is not! It is the truth! You are probably wondering what happened to happy Alex who should be excited as she is now a 'Disney Girl' well... When my parents didn't come and pick me up from Mitchies house...I walked home...a very scary empty home. Mum, Dad and Justin didn't pick up their cells which got me worried and when I was about to call the hospital...someone was at the door. From when I opened that door...it was the worst day of my life. They are dead. All of them. They didn't pick me up because they were drowning...drowning. Do you know what the worst part is? All that time they were drowning...I was thinking...how can they be so selfish? They can't even be bothered to pick me up on my happiest day of my life? B...But they were bothered...that my dad would speed causing him to skid on some ice and into the sea. All because of me._

**Dear Diary,**

_Why is it people always leave? When things are going great...or badly they just leave. Most of the time they go without goodbyes, just disappear into thin air! I am just annoyed, angry and pissalled! Like always! Mitchie says I need to be happier but I can't help it! Is it such a crime to be grumpy after your parents and brothers die? I don't think so! Do you know what the worst bit is? The day they died is the day...well...when my dreams came true and every time I think about it, it always makes me tear up and feel guilty! I have just ruined my make up now! I am such a cry baby! Anyway...I got to get ready...again! I am going to a Disney Party and I have the perfect dress! Mitchie is in her room right now still drooling over her dress! Yeah she lives with me now, I didn't like living alone and what do you expect my best friend to do? Well I am outta here!! Seyah!!_

Alex looked over her past entries from her diary; she sighed and got her purple gel pen out for her newest entry.

**Dear Diary,**

_I am honestly happy._

She closed the book that held her inner thoughts and looked towards her floor where Mitchie was reading a magazine.

"Erm...Mitchie, aren't you meant to be getting ready? You are still in your pj's!" Alex asked Mitchie who was looking at her weirdly.

"Hello! I still have like 2 hours!" Mitchie replied as she continued to read her magazine.

"More like 15 minutes Mitchie Mouse!" Alex said, sitting up to look at Mitchies reaction.

"WHAT?!?"

Mitchie shot up like a rocket and zoomed to her room. From there Alex could hear Mitchie running around her room searching for a perfect outfit. Soon enough Mitchie was racing to the other sound of the house to get to the toilet to have a shower, 5 minutes later Mitchie was running back to her room to get her makeup done and in a few seconds she was back in Alex's room panting for more breath.

"Come on Alex! We don't have all the time in the world!" Mitchie screeched as she did the finishing touches on her hair.

"Oh sorry! Did I say 15 minutes? I meant 1 hour!" Alex smiled evilly at Mitchie who was standing there shocked, "My bad!"

Alex got off her bed and walked past Mitchie laughing then started running down the stairs to get her coat.

"One question Alex, WHY?" Mitchie asked when she finally got over her shock and caught up with Alex.

"Well...I just felt in the mood to get there early for once!" Alex replied grabbing a banana then putting it back to grab an orange then putting it back to grab an apple then put that back and groaned.

"Yeah sure! You are just uneasy about going to the beach...where the sea is! I know what goes through that tiny little mind of yours!"

"Hey! My head is not that small...is it?" Alex went over to the fridge and brought out some milk, then put it back and sighed, "I will be fine! I just won't go in the sea!"

"Whatever! Come on then! Let's get going!"

"Hmm...Someone seems excited to meet a particular person!" Alex teased

"Hmm...Someone is jealous that someone has a particular person to be with!" Mitchie teased back but only got a confused face to her reply.

"Wah? I don't get it!

"Geez Alex! Let's just go!" Mitchie said getting impatient and started dragging Alex out the door.

Once they were out the door Alex and Mitchie put on the glasses and made their way towards the beach. As they approached the area, Alex could make out two people talking on the sand. One hand outrageously curly hair which made Alex smile as she knew who they were; she started running towards them and Mitchie was closely behind.

"How come you always get here before us?" Alex asked staring into amused brown eyes.

"It is just how things are meant to be...young grass hopper!" Shane replied. He got up and grabbed Mitchie up to.

"Care for a swim, my lady?" Shane asked cheerily. Mitchie looked deep into his eyes and smiled, she moved closer to Shane still looking into his eyes. She got up on her tiptoes and kissed him sweetly and then replied, "No!"

Nate and Alex cracked up laughing but stopped immediately as Shane picked up Mitchie and ran towards the sea.

"PUT ME DOWN! NOOOOOOW! YOU WILL REGRET THIS SHANE GRAY!"

Alex giggled but soon stopped as she noticed Nate wasn't giggling no more but looking at her which made her uncomfortable.

"Why you are you looking at me like that?" Alex wondered out loud

"Sorry! I was just thinking if you wanted to go for a swim too!" Nate gave a heart melting smile but Alex couldn't give in.

"Erm...maybe not for me...I think I will just sun bathe!" Alex replied with a smile but Nate didn't seem to buy it.

"Oh come on! You use to love swimming when you were a kid! Do you remember when your dad threatened to move your bed down to the beach because you were always there?" Nate explained.

Alex smiled at the memory but then shuddered as the thought of her dad came to her head. She looked towards the sunset so that Nate wouldn't see her eyes start to water. As far as Connect 3 was concerned, Alex's family went to Canada to look after Alex's grandma and they are not sure when they are coming back. Alex couldn't go through the pain on explaining her parent's death...she barely talks about it with Mitchie.

Nate managed to snap her out of her trance by giving her a light nudge, "You alright? As Mitchie would put it...you went to La La Land!"

"Ha-ha! Yeah I am fine...but I think I might be burning up!" Alex responded, giving a sly grin to Nate who was now laughing. Alex who was enjoying his 'music to her ears' laugh stood up and grabbed her cell from her back pocket and started singing, "Burning up, burning up!" She pointed at Nate, "For you baby!"

She grinned and plopped herself next to Nate who getting over his stitch from laughing so hard, "Am I great or am I great?" she asked randomly looking over to sea; where Mitchie was drowning Shane.

"You are just...amazing!" Nate answered also looking at Shane and Mitchie who were now kissing. He felt a little tinge as Alex rested her head on his shoulder and felt the urge to kiss her too but couldn't bring himself to do it. He sighed in frustration and wrapped his arms around the girl next to him.

"Alex" he whispered. He felt Alex head turn to look at him but he couldn't look at her yet, "Would you be mine?" _WHAT? Where the HELL did THAT come from Nate? I thought you were just gonna ask her to swim now! BUT nooo! You had to open your BIG mouth._

Nate could feel Alex tense up and could feel her breathing slowly...he wondered if Alex was going to pass out or something.

**Alex POV**

Did he just um...ask me to be his...like his girlfriend? Oh my god! Did he just read my mind when I wished I could have what Shane and Mitchie have? No...But...OMG! I think I have stopped breathing...BREATHE! You are acting if your parents just died again Alex...you should be HAPPY! Your dreams have finally come true and you're sitting there scaring life out of Nate...SAY YES!

I turn really slowly to Nate as I am just recovering and see him with wide eyes. There was concern with him, a little bit of frustration but most of all...love? But who will love me but supposedly Nate!

I take my time on what I was about to say next...what! I want to make this memorable...if it is true!

"Y...you want me to be your g...girlfriend?"

Nate smiled and started moving closer to me which made my heart go way to fast that I thought Nate might be able to hear it. He stopped just right before he could kiss me...if he was going to kiss me...or is he teasing me?

"I want you to be my everything!"

Aaaw! How sweet! Oh god...his warm breath tickling my breath just made me kiss him...I didn't mean to but I HAD to...I had no choice I would of regretted it later!

Let me tell you this...it was bliss!

**Normal POV**

As time went by...Nate and Alex were still kissing and didn't notice the pair watching them from just a few feet away.

"Aaaw...they are soo cute! Nate sure did take his time!"

"Is this why you dragged me out of the sea!"

"Shut up Shane! Admit...you wanted to see this too!"

"No! It is disgusting watching my little brother kiss his best friend!"

"Whatever...I know you have been wishing this would happen soon!"

"Well then...you don't know much!"

Mitchie gasped and frowned, "Well I know you are not going to get a kiss any soon! So...HA!"

Mitchie crossed her arms and started moving towards the new couple while Shane chuckled and followed her.

**A/N: Just wanted to say thank you for all the reviews and alerts and sorry for taking ages to update! So review and I promise to update faster! =]**

**Zia...x**


	5. Right Decision

**Chapter 4 – Right Decisions**

_Had a really good time yesterday...I really hope we can do it again!_

_Xxx_

Nate stared at his recent text message that he has just received. Out of instincts he smiled but soon after a frown was replaced on his face. He made a stupid mistake and he needs to put it right. Immediately.

He got up reluctantly and ran to Alex's house.

_**

* * *

**__**Dear Diary,**_

_6 months eh? That's good isn't it? I thought it would be awkward but it wasn't...I really think I love him...and he loves me back. Unless he is an amazingly good actor! But I doubt it...no offence to Nate. He is really sweet and funny and every time he is with me I get light headed and feel a faint coming but I don't always mind because I get a feeling that he will always catch me...if you know what I mean! I think I can really have a happy ending for once...and this one won't end in tears...I hope. Anyway, let's put all those what ifs aside...I have exciting news! I and Mitchie are going on tour with the Connect Three! Yay! I don't even think they know yet...well they are soo gonna be surprised! I got to go soo bye!_

_Alex...xx_

Alex shut her diary and slid it under her pillow in synch with doorbell. She rolled of her bed and ran down the stairs two at a time. When she could see the door she could make out Nate's figure behind the window of the door and a smile was instantly on her face.

"Yellow!" Alex said as she opened the door to let him in. Nate chuckled as her liveliness and the house.

"Hey! What's up?" he asked taking a seat on a comfortable sofa and Alex plopped herself next to him.

"Nothing much...you know writing new songs, singing them-"Alex looked up sheepishly at Nate, "- thinking of you!"

Nate laughed again and then leaned in casually and whispered in her ear, "Ditto!" he watched out of the corner of his eyes as Alex blushed then he kissed her cheek.

"Come on...let's go to your room! I got a new song that I want you to hear!" Nate said as he jumped off the sofa and started walking up the stairs but he stopped as noticed that Alex wasn't behind him. He looked back her and to see her staring at him expectantly. "What?"

"Last time you wanted to go to my room, it was only because I let it slip that I had a diary and you spent the whole time in my room looking for it! So much for quality time!" Alex stated.

Nate laughed again, "Well sorry! I was curious to see if you wrote about me!"

"And I told you that I did!" Alex laughs at the memory of Nate turning her room upside down just looking for a pointless journal, "Wasn't that enough?"

"No! You refused to tell me if you wrote good things about me or bad! Anyway let's go! I am itching to sing that song!"

"Ok! Just as long you promise not to look for it!" Alex replied getting up.

"I promise!" Nate said running up the remaining steps.

When they finally got to Alex's room, Nate grabbed the guitar he got for her and sat down on her stool in front of the computer. Alex smiled at his cosiness and lied on her bed closing her eyes because as she discovered she normally cried when Nate wrote a song for her. She doesn't mean to but it just happens, she gets to emotional, which has always been a problem for her and one day she promised herself that she will not her let her emotions control her life.

Soon Nate's soft voice drifted around the room.

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks  
Now I'm trying to get back  
Before the cool done run out  
I'll be giving it my bestest  
And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours

Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love  
Listen to the music of the moment babay sing with me  
We're just one big family  
And It's our God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love loved

So I won't hesitate no more, not yours  
It cannot wait I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours

Scooch on over closer dear  
And i will nibble your ear

I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
But my breath fogged up the glass  
And so I drew a new face and laughed  
I guess what I'm be saying is there ain't no better reason  
To rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons  
It's what we aim to do  
Our name is our virtue

But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm yours

Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours  
Please don't, please don't, please don't  
There's no need to complicate  
Cause our time is short  
This oh this this is our fate, I'm yours!

Alex held her eyes tightly as she felt that song related to her in many ways and had to hold her tears in as they threatened to escape.

Nate looked at Alex as she breathed out heavily. He knew the effect he puts on her and cocked his head slightly. She was beautiful in every single way and he wouldn't change her for anything but there are a thing in guy that they can't help it is just a guy thing. He got up and sat next to Alex's still from. He stroked her hair silently and whispered, "So I guessed you liked it" He smiled cockily as Alex suppressed a laugh and got up to kiss him lightly on the lips.

Nate felt the normal sparks go through his body but he still craved for more. He moved slightly leaving his hand still on her hair and shifted his position so that he can deepen the kiss but Alex parted away feeling his intentions.

She looked down guilty and looked up at Nate as he sighed. She felt guilty for not wanting to go on the next stage yet but she couldn't. Not as she still had secrets and not mentally stable yet but when she saw his face he was looking down and Alex grinning. His facial confused her but his eyes told her that he understood. She grinned back happy about the fact that they can communicate through their eyes and even more happy that he wasn't upset that she wasn't ready yet. After what seemed hours of their comfortable silence Nate broke the silence.

"I got to go now; I'll see you later with Mitchie and Shane?" He asked as he slowly made his way to her door.

"Yeah! See you later!" She responded giving him a quick peck.

Nate smiled at her one more time and ran down the stairs and out the door. Once he was out he got his phone and replied the text.

_Me too. I look forward to seeing you again!_

_Nate_

He smiled as the message got sent. He has done the right thing...right?

**A/N: - phew! There it is! Sorry for the long wait and a bit of a 6 month time difference! He he! I hope you liked the chapter...I did enjoy writing it...and sorry for it being short...it was a bit of a filler for the chapters to come!**

**Review!!!**

**Zia...x**


	6. Surprise!

**Chapter 5 – Talk about It**

"16, 17, 18!"

"19, 20"

"Aah man! You did that on purpose! 21!" Nate moaned as he got the number 21 in a game of 21 dares at Alex's house.

"Well my dear brother, payback is a bitch!" Shane replied very happy as he gets revenge on Nate as Nate made him eat a whole raw onion.

"You can say that again! I discovered that when Alex made me wear a dress...it is still a big hit on YouTube!" Nate said glaring at Alex who was hiding behind a cushion.

"Well that teaches you not to make girls cry!" Mitchie joined in while giggling.

"True, very true!" Shane answered having a far way look on his face as he remembered the last time he made a girl cry and ended up in hospital with a broken arm.

"Anyway, what should we dare Nate to do?" Alex asked looking at Shane in a questioning way that still had a faraway look.

"Who said I was doing a dare? I might want to do a truth!" Nate said defending himself.

"Even better _Natey_!" Mitchie retorted rubbing her hands together as an evil sign.

"Is it _Michelle_?" Nate retorted to annoy Mitchie.

Alex got up to refill their drinks as Mitchie and Nate continued to annoy each other. She chuckled under her breath as she saw a pillow fly to the other side of the room from the corner of her eyes. She loved it when they hung out as a gang and just had a laugh. Nate and her was still going strong but she couldn't help the feeling that something has changed in their relationship but she just discarded the feeling as she was happy and didn't want to spoil it just because she was curious. However she and Nate haven't been as close as they were before, she felt that he would prefer texting than spend time with her but she doesn't mind at all.

When she got back with the refilled drinks, Mitchie and Shane were watching a movie with supposedly Nate but he was texting. Again. Alex rolled her eyes and placed all the drinks on the side table and quickly ran to her room to find Jason reading her diary.

"JASON! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" she whispered shouted as she didn't want to cause any attention to them.

"I...I was reading your d...diary. Is that wrong?" He whispered back looking like a lost puppy which you couldn't stay angry at.

Alex walked over to him and took the diary gently out of his hands and placed it back under the pillow and sat down next to him.

"Well, it is not Ok, because it is private and I don't like people reading it but I am sorry for shouting at you! I was just caught up in the moment!" Alex said smiling softly at him.

"It's ok Allie!" Jason responded then getting up to play around on Alex's guitar. They shared a comfortable silence until Jason broke it.

"Sorry"

"For what?" Alex questioned opening up one eye.

"For not being there, I never noticed how fragile you were until I read your diary."

"I am not fragile!"

"Yes you are!"

"Am not...just emotional!"

"Still...You're not the old Allie!"

"But that's not your fault; I would have change even if you did stay!"

They shared another silence as Jason strummed on her guitar and Alex closed her eyes again.

"Did you change because of your family?"

Alex's heart skipped a beat. She hoped he didn't read that bit but only the bit where she spent half the diary talking about how much she hated Connect 3. "My f...family?"

"Yeah...they are not in Canada, are they?"

"What makes you say that?" Alex shifted her position so that she was now facing the wall in case any tears start to emerge. That could be a big giveaway in case she has to start lying.

"Well...your diary, you said something about everybody leaving you and I don't think me and my brothers classify as everybody!" Although Jason was still strumming the guitar, he had his undivided attention on Alex who was now very tense and he felt that this was his opportunity to get closer to her again. He heard Alex sigh and slowly turned her body to face him. Her eyes shone with unshed tears he felt a little pang in his heart as he saw the grief and sadness wash over her face.

"You are right Jason; they died in a car accident on the way to pick me up from Mitchies house. The road was icy and they were speeding just a little bit because they wanted to celebrate with me about me and Mitchie becoming Disney girls. They slipped and fell into the sea. They couldn't be saved and they drowned." Alex now had tears rolling down her face but couldn't be bothered to wipe them.

They sat there in an awkward silence as Jason was still in shock. "Am I the only one who knows this?" Jason asked snapping out of his shock.

"No, obviously Mitchie knows and I think she told Shane, and that's about it!" She responded wiping her tears as the trail they made was starting to get itchy on her face.

"Nate doesn't know then?" Alex shook her head in guilt as she knew he was her boyfriend and should know.

"But he is like your _boyfriend_!"

"Gee, you would think that I didn't know that!" She looked at Jason's hurt face and sighed. "I am sorry, it is just that I feel in my heart that I shouldn't tell him yet, I don't know why but I just feel like that!"

While she was speaking she had her eyes closed and didn't hear Jason move to stand next to her. The next thing she knew she felt a pair of arms wrap round her fragile form into a bear hug which she really appreciated.

"It's ok; your secret is safe with me! And I don't mind if you don't tell Nate. It is your decision and it is not like he would care no offence, he spends most of his time texting!" Jason whispered still hugging her as if he felt it was his responsibility to be the older brother she will never get.

"Tell me about it!"

* * *

"Where's Allie?" Mitchie asked as she couldn't feel Allies bubbly personality. She looked over at Nate where she would normally be sitting but only found him staring blankly at the TV which was weird as the credits were now on.

"I don't know, I haven't seen her since she placed the drinks on the table. Do you know where she is Nate?" Shane questioned as he took a sip of his drink and looked at Nate expectantly.

"Nope! Not a clue!" Nate answered getting up to get his coat, "But I got to go, tell Allie I will see her tomorrow morning, before we go on tour!"

He smiled weakly and left without another word.

"Where does he go all the time?" Mitchie asked while getting up to stretch. They have been watching Finding Nemo and Shane was always rewinding it to watch his favourite bits. T o cut the long story short, they were sitting there for a LONG time. (**A/N:- don't you hate it when people do that?? Either rewind it again and again or talk right through it! Sorry...back to the story!)**

"Well he said that he goes to the studio to work on some new songs and all that jazz!" Shane replied lying down on the couch rubbing his eyes.

"And you believe him?" Mitchie said as she continued to ask him question standing as a motherly figure with her hands on her hips and staring down at him.

"I don't know! He does what he likes. It's his life!" Shane turned his head to look at her with his eyebrows raised, "What's with all the questions anyway?"

"I don't know! It's just that your brother has been acting a little strange, or is it just me?" Mitchie collapsed onto Shane sighing. "And he has been really distant and I am just worried for Alex, the last thing she needs is more drama especially with us coming on tour with you, she would have to see his face every day if anything goes wrong!"

Shane sat up instantly causing Mitchie to fall onto the ground suddenly.

"Oomph!" escaped Mitchies mouth as her bum came in contact with the floor.

"Hold up a minute! On tour? You and Alex on tour...with us?" Shane ask his eyes wide with shock. Mitchies face changed from pained to a grimace.

"Snap! Alex is gonna kill me!" Mitchie said to herself out loud. She smacked her forehead and turned to look at Shane's face which was still shocked but with slight traces of happiness.

She smiled weakly and did a gesture known as jazz hands, "Surprise!"

**A/N:- I am a rubbish updater I know but now I have got all the boring stuff out the way all the drama starts. YAAAAY! Review please..At least 5 for the next chapter! =]**

**Have a nice day!**

**Zia...x**


	7. I don't Care!

**Chapter 6 - I don't Care!**

Alex curled in a ball on her medium sized bed. Her phantom tears would have dried by now but they never came. The tour bus was a bumpy ride but it managed to keep Alex calm in her situation and that was when she realized – something wasn't right. She left the broken pieces of her heart on the floor and made no movement to pick it up or planning to do so in the future. She like the feeling of emptiness fills her insides and the reassurance of nothing hurting her or breaking her heart. There was a voice in the back of her head telling her something had changed and she wasn't acting the way she should but for the first the time she ignored it and told herself that she was too tired to care. She soon fell unconscious in the land of sleep letting Mitchie's worried rant guide her there.

"Nate! What the hell were you thinking? Do you know how much pain you have put her through? Do you just like hurting her again and again, leaving her to feel useless and invaluable?"

Silence ran through the tiny living area where Nate sat in the chair staring solemnly out the window. Mitchie glared at him just having enough control from chucking him out of the window. Shane stared down at the floor with sudden interest feeling out of place and not sure of what to do whereas Jason stood in the kitchenette with a frown coming up with his own theory of the situation.

After what felt like years off silence Nate looked up at Mitchie and whispered in a hoarse voice with so much sorrow, "I didn't mean to hurt her!"

And that was when all hell broke loose.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Alex paced round her room. She was nervous. Why? Not even she knows! In 2 hours she is going to be on a tour bus with her 3 best friends and her boyfriend. What is there to be nervous about? Maybe it is the fact that her and Nate have been a little but distant and this is her chance to get close to him again or end things for good, which is not something she wants to do._

_Mitchie strolled into the room with a bright smile that can make a rainy day look the most beautiful day on earth. Alex smiled and her enthusiastic friend._

"_You ready Alex?" She asked plopping herself down on Alex's strangely neat bed._

"_Of course I am why wouldn't I?" Alex said sitting down next to her._

"_Well, you were just pacing your room and your room is abnormally tidy, there has got to be something wrong!"_

"_But there isn't so stop worrying yourself, it is probably just nerves!"_

"_What is there to be nervous about?" Mitchie looked at Alex exasperated_

_The doorbell rang symbolising that the guys were here, soon enough the smile was back on Mitchies face and she was running down there stairs to meet them._

"_Absolutely nothing!" Alex whispered as she got up to meet the guys too. _

_The guys looked as hot as they can get which is pretty normal as this was the first day of their tour so they will soon be meeting their fans. Alex smiled as she noticed that Nate was not on his phone for and had Shane in headlock reminding her off old times._

"_Guys! Cut it out!" Mitchie said running towards the tour bus now parked in front of their house looking soo awesome! Alex laughed about to follow Mitchies footsteps when she was grabbed by a firm grip and pulled into a warm chest._

"_What? No kiss?" A husky voice whispered into her ear which made goose bumps run all through her and activate the butterflies in her stomach. She looked up into the brown eyes and giggled, "Well, if you really want it, you have to earn it!" She whispered back wrapping her arms around his neck and got up on her tip toes ready to kiss him when they were interrupted._

"_ALEX IT HAS A FLAT SCREEN PLASMA TV!"_

_Nate chuckled and kissed her forehead, "I am going to miss you so much!"_

_Alex looked up and grinned slyly, "Somehow I disagree with you there, you wouldn't miss me one bit!"_

"_You want to bet?"_

"_Yepoo! How about a kiss? If I win I get one, if I don't no kiss at all"_

"_You're going down Russo!" And as Nate said that Shane came out of her house shouting, "Are you love birds going to help us, you girl's bags are heavy!"_

_Nate's eyes widen in shock and he just managed to get out, "You're coming with us?"_

_Alex stuck her tongue out and retreated to go and help Shane out with her bags, "You think you are going to miss me now?"_

_Nate just stood there with his mind working like clockworks, this was going to be one hell of a tour._

_The group sat in the living area of the tour bus and were currently heading towards Washington. They were bored, very bored._

"_Guuuuys...I'm booored!" Shane broke the silence with a whine_

"_Thank you for stating the obvious captain Obvious!" Mitchie retorted while throwing a pillow at Shane who dodged efficiently. Nate looked up from the scene and smiled as he wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's waist._

"_Well we are going to get to Washington in 20 minutes, why don't we go to the new club?" Nate asked as Alex leant her head on his shoulder._

_Shane jumped up from his place of the chair, "Brilliant! I'll go and get ready!"_

_Mitchie followed his actions, "Yeah, since it takes you like 1hour to get ready anyways!"_

_Alex giggled at her friends then turned her attention to her boyfriend who was just switching off his phone, "That is like your new wife you know!" She joked while poking him in the side._

"_Huh?" Nate said confused, Alex shook her head and laughed, "Come on!"_

* * *

_At the Club_

'_Where did everyone go? Some friends they are just leaving me! Ah well...gonna find Mitchie!'_

_Alex weaved through the sweaty crowds until she got to her destination. The bar. Mitchie sat sipping her drink ever so coolly while eyeing the crowd._

"_Anyone caught your eye mouse?" Alex asked following her eye line where it seemed to be watching Shane dance with this guy in the tiniest skirt ever. Mitchie grinned slyly._

"_You want a drink?"_

"_Nope, I'll stick with juice. I actually want to remember what happens in the morning!" Alex replied resting her hand on the counter. Mitchie laughed and placed down her finished drink and wiped the sides of her mouth._

"_Sure, Alex I think I have noticed that you haven't touched a drop of alcohol since your family's memorial and we all know why!"_

_Alex turned to watch some more dancers as she remember the day she got drunk on her family's memorial where she had a mental breakdown and solved it by drinking. She met a guy named Tom who she thought was nice but what did she know? She was drunk! He tried to take advantage of her but she managed to get away. Thinking about it still gave her the shivers._

"_Do you know where Nate is? Haven't seen him since we got here!" Alex questioned sipping her own juice. Mitchie shook her head as she finished her second drink in a row. She jumped up from her stool and smirked at Alex; "Now I am gonna dance with my man!" She stated as she walked towards Shane who was still dancing with Miss tiny skirt. Alex continued watching as Mitchie got to her destined spot and pulled Miss Tiny Spot out the way to dance with Shane. Alex chuckled as she got up to go to the toilet._

_As she weaved through the crowds once again a firm grip grabbed her wrists and she turned to look at the owner. There stood in front of her was a handsome dark haired guy with the greenest eyes she has ever seen. She couldn't deny it but he was hot!_

"_Can I help you?" She asked in a firm confident voice. She hated to admit it but she was taken and she had to let go off this hottie._

"_Sorry I just couldn't let a pretty girl walk past me without knowing her name!" He said flirtily. 'Now that's one I haven't heard before!' She thought. As she looked at him again he reminded her so much of Tom that it pained her and she wished she found Nate soon because he was one of the only people who can cheer her up again._

"_Sorry I have a boyfriend!" And with that she left as quickly as she could. Alex smiled at her performance because she knew she left him staring at her when she walked away. She did a victory dance inside of her. She walked through a spacious corridor towards the toilet and on the walls was TV's of where you can see what is going on inside of the club. She smiled at her friend's action when she saw Shane and Mitchie kissing on the dance floor. She kept on walking watching the TV where her heart plummeted when she looked at the last screen._

_In the corner of the club was Nate._

_He sat on this beanbag far from the view of many._

_And there sitting on him._

_Was Miley Stewart._

_Kissing._

_She stared and stared until a passing guy walked passed her and ask if she was alright. She nodded still taking her eyes of the screen waiting to feel the cracks slowly appear in her heart. Waiting to feel the unbearable pain. Waiting. Just waiting._

_And when nothing came she couldn't no more, she turned around swiftly and headed back to the bar._

_Mitchie knew something was wrong when she saw Alex storm back to the bar out of the corner of her eyes. Shane knew too as he watched. Mitchie made her way towards Alex, who was just finishing her 3__rd__ shot._

"_Alex? I thought you weren't going to drink" Mitchie asked her eyes fall of concern._

_Alex squeezed her eyes shut and answered, "Well a girl can change her mind!"_

"_Alex what's the matter? What happened?" Mitchie questioned taking the 4__th__ drink out of her hand and handing it too Shane who was standing behind her just as concerned as she was. Alex looked up at them and they were both shocked by the sight of her eyes, so empty and emotionless._

"_Nothing new!" Alex spotted the guy that was hitting on her earlier on, "Now if you excuse me!" She said getting up and making her way towards him. She stood right in front of him her hands on his chest._

"_You want to dance?"_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Mitchie jumped to punch Nate but was held back by Shane who was having problems getting control of her.

"YOU DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT HER? THAT IS THE MOST AMOUNT OF BULL I HAVE EVER HEARD!"

Shane pulled her back and whispered in her ear, "Calm down Mitch!"

"NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! MY BEST FRIEND IS IN THAT ROOM CRYING HER EYES OUT BECAUSE OF YOU ONCE AGAIN AND I AM SICK AND TIRED OF IT! YOU ALWAYS MANAGED TO BREAK DOWN HER WALLS AND AT ANY MOMENT SHE COULD CRACK! SHE HAS DONE IT ONCE AND I HAVE NO DOUBT IN MY MIND THAT SHE WILL DO IT AGAIN!"

Mitchie was still struggling in her boyfriend's arms really wanting to hurt Nate when a door opened making her stop. She turned her head towards the noise and there was Alex.

Alex stood there watching the scene with bored eyes. Her hazel eyes locked with Mitchie's. Alex raised an eyebrow at her and walked into the kitchenette to get a glass of water. Everyone watched her with eagle eyes expecting her to break down crying or at least throw the glass at Nate. She walked past Nate who she didn't even glance at nor did he went to her room after commenting, "Can you keep it down, some people are trying to sleep!"

Everyone's eyes widened in shock. This was not the Alex they knew, she was so cold and she just didn't care.

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYY!! I wish I had some kind of excuse why I updated soooooo late but the truth is...I am just lazy! Which I am soo gonna work on! I am concentrate now and I will be updating now....hopefully! Please review even though I don't deserve it! ): **

**Zia...x**


	8. Out of Character

**Chapter 7 – Out of Character**

_Why is she doing this? She is not being sick or feeling sorry for herself. She has not even sent a glare or cried at the sight of Nate. She's different and cold and I don't like this. I am her best friend and I am meant to know her like the back of my hand or like a song I have written but I just don't seem to understand her sometimes. No one seems to know what goes on in that complicated mind of hers. OMG! She could be having a mental breakdown, THAT'S why she is acting like this! But shouldn't she show like some certain signs by now? Maybe like pulling her hair or whispering to herself but the closet I have seen to that it brushing her hair into a ponytail and singing to herself. She is like acting herself but creepier...weird. I tried talking to her but she just stared at me for a long time and told me she's fine. Fine my butt there's is something wrong with and I am going to find out what and how to make her better because no one can have their heart broken by their true love and brush it off so easily...SHE HASN'T EVEN ASKED NATE FOR HIS EXPLANATION!! Something definitely wrong._

* * *

Mitchie unconsciously stared at Alex while eating her cereal. She was thinking real hard about something is what the others came as a conclusion when they tried talking to her and she didn't answer. Jason played around with his guitar coming up with melodic tunes to use in the future as Nate and Shane watched TV with Nate sometimes glancing at Alex as she sat on a stool in the kitchenette listening to her iPod. Alex looked up at Nate while he was looking up at her and smiled then changed her look of direction to Mitchie who was still unconsciously looking at her. Nate just stared at her with his eyebrows furrowed, he was angry at himself and Alex; acting like this is makes him even guiltier. She gave the impression that she didn't care he cheated on her and that she was use to him being a bastard. Mitchie snapped out of her thoughts and found her staring at Alex who just stared back. They stared for what seemed like an eternity when Alex smirked.

"Your weird" And she got up and left for her room leaving Mitchie in confusion. Alex was really worrying her and it wasn't good for the tour. Jason looked up from his strumming of the guitar and watched Alex leave bopping her head to her iPod. When she was fully out of view he put his guitar down and got up to sit next to Mitchie.

"What's going on with Alex?" Jason asked looking at Mitchie with concern filling his eyes.

"I wish I knew Jason, I wish I knew!" She answered laying her head on the table.

Jason sighed and got to watch TV with his brothers. They were on the way to another tour and they were all made to sing on that day. It was the normal brother sings together then all of sudden Mitchie will pop up and sing then she will sing with Joe and then Alex will run on stage and sing with Mitchie then they split up and sing with their _boyfriends _and then they all sing together. In their minds they all came to the conclusion this was going to be awkward. The whole situation with Alex and Nate is a lot of tension especially with Nate wallowing in guilt and self pity while Alex just acts like her normal self on a normal day. No one knows of the events that happened at the club and no one really spoke about it. He really doesn't know what to think about the whole thing until he speaks with Alex and that might be what he will do next. He got up from his place from the chair and walked towards Alex room.

"Where are you going?"

"To speak to Alex, Nate! Someone has too! I am tired just sitting around waiting for something to happen!" Jason answered looking at his younger brother straight in the eyes.

Nate looked down in guilt and sighed, he got up and walked past Jason and knocked on Alex door. A barely audible 'come in' was heard behind the shut door. Nate walked in.

Alex sat on her bed strumming her guitar with a pencil and paper sitting next to her, every now and then she would pick it and make adjustments to the lyrics she has written or music she has wrote. She looked up and saw Nate standing timidly by the door and raised an eyebrow urging him to speak.

"Erm...How you doing?" He asked lamely.

Alex smirked in amusement and pointed at the beanbag where she offered him to sit, he took up the offer.

"I'm fine, you?" She replied still strumming the guitar and lip singing her lyrics.

"Yeah, I'm good!"

A pregnant silence filled the room as they sat in a comfortably but Nate couldn't take it anymore, "Look, I just wanted to say sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, I honestly didn't! It just happened so fast and Miley just popped up and she knew I was with you but things just got out of head!"

Alex stopped playing and looked deep into his eyes as he stared back. She chuckled slightly and when she saw the anticipation on his face she laughed out loud.

"Alex?"

"I am sorry (giggle) it was your face and (giggle) you actually sounded as if you didn't mean to hurt me (giggle) as if you will never get caught or something!" Alex replied still trying to recover from her giggling fit.

Nate wanted to stop her there, he could hear the hurt in her voice and she laughed he opened his mouth to say something but got interrupted.

"And do you know what's funny? I kind of saw this coming, it was pretty obvious when you was always texting and smiling at them, when you couldn't spend time with me as much because you had to go to the _studio_, studio my ass!" Alex finished looking back at her music sheet and ignoring the heartbroken guy in her room.

"Alex..." Nate whispered closing his eyes hoping the feeling or guilt and remorse will go away.

"Yes Natey?" Alex answered still looking at her music sheet.

"Miley was a mistake, nothing happened between us! She was just always there and and at first she was just helping me out and then things got out of hand!" Nate looked up from his hands to find Alex looking at him questionably. They kept on staring at each other until Alex opened her mouth she shut it again just as quickly as she opened it and shook her head looking down back at her guitar which she was now tapping unconsciously.

"What Alex?" Nate asked instincts telling him that his best friend had a question. Alex kept her head down and took a deep breath, "What did you need help with, that you couldn't ask me?"

Silence overcame the couple once again as Nate stared at Alex with wide eyes, he began to stutter then it was his turn to take a deep breath.

"Alex, I never intended to hurt you..."

A knock was heard on Alex's door, "You guys we are here, and we got rehearsal now!"

Alex got up folding her music sheet and putting it in her back pocket, "We'll be right out!"

She picked up her guitar and looked at Nate, "You coming?" she asked as she headed towards her door and left. Nate looked at his hands one more time and forced the tears that were threatening to fall back in. _Was I seriously going to tell her the truth? What have I gotten into? _

"Soo...How did it go?" Mitchie asked putting on her glasses and opening the door of the tour bus. Alex looked at her sceptically as she too put on her glasses.

"How did what go?" She walked into the sunlight letting the sun warm up her arms and legs in her summer dress. Mitchie ran to catch up with her, "You know! You and Nate?"

Alex giggled at her nosiness, "Nothing new!" and walked into the building where they would have their concert. Mitchie got frustrated and ran after Alex once again and grabbed her arm.

"What's wrong with you Alex?"

"What do you mean? I am fine!"

"Fine my dog's scrawny ass! You are different!"

"What? You want me to be depressed and crying every 5 seconds?"

"Yes! I f that's what it takes for you to open up to me!"

"Open up to you? OPEN UP TO YOU? FINE! I WILL OPEN UP TO YOU! I FEEL LIKE I AM NOT MYSELF! I FEEL LIKE I SHOULD JUST DISAPPEAR INTO THIN AIR OR ATLEAST DIE IF TAKES AWAY THE NOTHINGNESS I FEEL!"

"What? What are you talking about?" Mitchie asked pulling Alex into a secluded room. Alex sighed as she sat on the sofa there.

"When I saw Nate out there with _Miley_, even I expected to burst out crying or slap Nate or something but the thing is I couldn't feel anything! Nothing! Nada! And it scared me Mitch! So I thought maybe if I get drunk or something I will feel pain and heartbreak as well as a hangover but nothing happened either and I just ended up lying in bed staring at the door waiting and waiting and when no big crack in my heart or what's left in my heart happened I panicked and thought I should just wait and act myself until it does happen or something...but I am scared Mitch!" Alex looked down at the floor with sudden interest expecting to feel tears run down her face but her face was left dry which just seemed to infuriate her more. _Why can't you feel anything?_

Mitchie felt heartbreak for her best friend and really wanted to help her so badly but the best she could do was give her a hug, but she made sure it was the best hug ever!

When she pulled away from the hug she gave Alex a reassuring smile, "Come on, let's go find the boys!"

They left the room and went to the hall where the massive stage was and saw the boys practicing one of their many songs. Mitchie and Alex climbed up the stairs to the stage and joined the boys in what they had to rehearse.

As the gang was finishing a song their manager who was in charge of the tour walked onto the stage with Miley trailing behind him.

"Guys, we have some last minute changes..." The man started but not many people were listening to him, they just stared at Miley who smiled sheepishly behind him.

"Miley has been asked to join the tour; we decided this will bring in a lot more money..."

Everyone eyes widened at the announcement and turned to look at Nate's and Alex reaction which wasn't much as they both seemed to disappear.

* * *

"Alex! ALEX! Where are you going?" Nate questioned as he ran after Alex's retreating form. Alex stopped and turned around to face Nate who finally caught up with her.

"I was thirsty" She answered plainly giving Nate a blank look, Nate stared at her for what seemed like hours then he was the one who broke out laughing. Alex broke out in a grin and looked down, "That was pretty lame, wasn't it?" She said rubbing the back off her neck.

Nate stopped laughing and answered her, "Pretty much as we just past the refreshment table!"

Alex giggled and leant on the wall as she took a deep breath. Nate looked at her taking in her facial features. Her round head, clear tanned skin, the ways her eyes sparkled when she grinned or laughed.

"Why did you leave?" He asked mimicking her actions and leant on the wall beside her.

"Because I was angry with myself..." Alex looked at Nate who had confusion written all over his face, "Angry that I didn't want to punch her in the face messing up the pretty face if hers or feel any hate towards her. It's quite frustrating actually!" Alex giggled at herself and looked over at Nate who still had the confusion in place and giggle again.

"Doesn't matter!" She said moving from her place on the wall and heading back to the stage.

"Wait up Alex!" Nate exclaimed running up to Alex once again, "You're angry for not wanting to punch her?" He asked looking at her sceptically, confusion still there.

"Precisely! I didn't want to pummel her to the ground for kissing my boyfriend!" Alex paused to look at Nate, "Or ex-boyfriend!"

"Look Alex, we really need to talk!" Nate stated grabbing to make her stop before they got to the stage.

"What is there to talk about? You cheated on me with your first love, I saw you guys kissing and you have met up before that too, we broke up, end of story, I couldn't care more if you two started going out and there's nothing more to it!" Alex claimed as she continued walking onto the stage.

Nate watched her leave slapping his forehead. _But there is more! A whole lot more that you are not gonna like!_

**(A/N: I reeeaaaallly wanted to end the chapter there but I thought that since I am soooooo rubbish at updating I will give you a treat and at least let you see what Nate's talking about! ********)**

* * *

Alex walked onto the stage where Miley and Shane were singing a song together that was foreign to Alex. She walked to Mitchie who was staring daggers at Miley.

"What's popping?" Alex asked staring at the couple singing.

"Miley has joined the tour and has to sing a duet with Nate or Shane, she said she preferred Nate but he wasn't here." Mitchie stopped glaring at Miley and stared at Alex slyly, "and neither were you! I wonder what you guys got up too!" Mitchie winked as she got up for her turn on the stage.

Alex shook her head and followed her.

"That was amazing Shane!" Mitchie shouted jumping onto Shane. Alex giggled along with Jason and rolled her eyes. Miley walked up to Alex.

Alex stared at Miley with her eyebrow rose; Nate had finally joined them and was watching the pair from the sidelines.

"So I heard you know about me and Nate!" Miley started.

"What? Oh yeah! That's old new darling! Alex answered giving Miley a fake smile, she was so in the mood to be bitchy and witty over something so small.

Miley crossed her arms and shifted her weight onto her left leg, "What? He told you everything? Wow! I didn't know he had the balls!"

"Balls to tell you that you guys have been sneaking around kissing? Yeah...he has _loads_!" Alex responded also shifting her weight.

"Miley just leave it, this is between me and Alex, and you have no business here!" Nate butted in feeling it's time to interrupt.

"What Natey? You haven't told her?" Miley asked turning her attention to Nate who was looking down at his shoes.

"Told her what?" Mitchie asked seeing that Alex wasn't bothered to find out herself as she has sat on the staged closing her eyes acting like nothing is happening, it was starting to piss her off. There's her thinking that Alex was going to open up more but she just switched to what she was like this morning.

Miley stared at Nate with a wicked smirk on her face while Nate just stared back pleading with his eyes.

"Me and Nate slept together..." She started

Jason and Shane's eyes widened in pure shock as Mitchie gasped.

"And not just once too!"

Did Alex say being bitchy over something so _small_?

* * *

**A/N: So there it is! Chapter 7!! And the longest chapter so far! Yay! Lolz! If you didn't get the last line it is just that Alex thought that Nate and Miley just kissed but she didn't know that they went that far and they both have promise rings which is why the brothers and Mitchie were shocked too! The next chapter is going to be this chapter in Alex's point of view and moore! Hope you enjoyed and REVIEW!! Thanks to the people who reviewed previous chapters! Getting a review is like getting a MASSIVE COOKIE!! CHOCOLATE TOO!!**

**Zia..x**


	9. Song of the Heart

**A/N: - I know that is has been AAAAAAAGGGEEEEEEES since I last updated but I am soo sorry! I guess I haven't had time or I was just too damn lazy to be bothered but I am seriously gonna try! Here is the next chapter and even though I said it will be the last chapter in Alex's point of view I've changed my mind so that it will be more interesting. ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 8 – The Song of the Heart**

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm falling into pieces_

_Can't deny, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

Alex sat alone once again. Nothing but the waves of the ocean crashing against each other filled the silence except of pounding of her heart that seemed to get faster and faster every time she thought of the events that happened not too long ago. She guessed she finally got what she wanted. She felt something. She felt it soo badly that it wanted her to physically wretch whom she did when she ran from the stadium around 4 hours ago. She smiled sadly when she thought back to when she was getting scared that she didn't feel her heart break or want to kill Miley as she finally realised that her heart has always been broken and that she can never hate Miley. Why? Because it wasn't Miley that broke her heart a long time ago that it never made her want to love again. It wasn't Miley that motivated her to become a Disney girl that one day it caused her family to die in her aid. It wasn't Miley that made her feel like a worthless piece of crap that could never be happy. It was Nate. Yet she still sat there on the deserted beach reaching out for him. Wishing that he could be here to comfort and console her till she felt safe and loved. It made her want to be sick. Again.

"_Miley was a mistake, nothing happened between us! She was just always there and at first she was just helping me out and then things got out of hand!" Nate looked up from his hands to find Alex looking at him questionably. They kept on staring at each other until Alex opened her mouth she shut it again just as quickly as she opened it and shook her head looking down back at her guitar which she was now tapping unconsciously._

"_What Alex?" Nate asked instincts telling him that his best friend had a question. Alex kept her head down and took a deep breath, "What did you need help with, that you couldn't ask me?"_

_Silence overcame the couple once again as Nate stared at Alex with wide eyes, he began to stutter then it was his turn to take a deep breath. _

"_Alex, I never intended to hurt you..."_

She took a deep breath as the memory flashed in her mind. Her hands clenched by her side that it was so close to drawing blood. She exhaled slowly as a few more tears dropped down her face.

"_Me and Nate slept together..." She started_

More and more tears started to drop as she couldn't stop when her sobbing became audible. She wanted to feel something but she didn't expect it to hurt so damn much.

"_And not just once too!"_

Alex looked up at the rain that decided to join the tears on her face. She closed her eyes and relaxed as the rain dropped her on her face coolly. Let her gaze slowly travel to the violent waves she wished there was a way the pain go away and still staring at the sea she got up slowly and made her way unhurriedly to the screaming ocean leaving behind her footsteps in the sand wishing that she can go to sleep and never wake up.

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

* * *

Walking down the brightly lit corridor the sound of heels echoed down the hall. Reaching the last door on the left, she slotted her room card in the allotted place and let herself in. Kicking her heels of she let down her long hair and let it lightly brush her shoulders. Sighing she sat in front of her vanity mirror and brushed her hair. After getting all the tangles out she cleared off all her makeup. She looked into her mirror for what felt like ages, frowning. She pulled on her brown hair and turned at an angle to get another view of her face. She hated it. She hated the way she looked, the way she felt and the way people saw. She made herself sick. Wiping away a stray tear she sighed as she quickly changed into her night clothes and kissed a picture of her family on the bed side desk. Lying down on her bed she stared up at the ceiling. Thinking back on her day a few more tears escaped. Why can't Nate love her? She does nothing but try to get his attention, _gain_ his love but no. He always goes back running to _her_. She covered her mouth to muffle a sob as she thought back on everything she has done for him. She _changed _for him; she let everyone believe that she was bitch, a diva, a girl that only cared for herself. All for him. She sat up again wiping away the tears and made her way to the en suite.

As well as being an amazing singer Miley was also a great actress. Not as great people believed Alex could be but she certainly knew how to fool people. Not many people knew that she wasn't all Hannah Montana. Annoying, class a bitch and blonde. But as many superheroes would say or villains, it was all an alter ego. A cover. She didn't want many people to see her as Miley. The emotional outside from Tennessee, the one that used to get bullied so much for her brown hair in pigtails and dungarees that always ended up muddy one way or the other. Her funny accent that people would mock and taunt her for until that a person stuck up for her. _Nate. _She smiled as she thought about him the one that changed her for the better. Or worst. She frowned. Splashing cold water onto her face, she snapped herself back onto reality. _Snap out of it Miley. You are who you are now. There is no changing now, you have come so far! Your dad and brother is proud of your achievement and you can become that number one pop star Nate told you can be all those years ago. So he hasn't realised that you are so in love with him that it hurts. So he is still chasing after Alex, she is just one of those obstacles that you have to get over. Keep your eyes on the prize and not let your heart get in the way it may cause you to lose Nate. _She walked back into her room and paused at her vanity mirror. Flicking her hair back she stood up straight and smirked. Nothing was getting in her way of her love, especially not Alex. She would bring her down. Walking back to her bed she totally ignored the nagging in her heart telling her that she was just as broken as Alex.

* * *

Tap

Tap

Eyes glared at the hand tapping against a familiar annoying person knee

Said person looked up and paused – Tap Tap

"Would you stop that already?"

Tap Tap Tap

"Shane, I'm warning you..." Nate growled glaring at his brother from across the room

"Just stop it! Stop it, stop it, STOP IT!" Mitchie screamed. For the last 4 hours she has been sitting in connects three suite waiting to hear her best friends' sneakers walk down the corridor and into the room next to them. It was nearly midnight and still nothing. She was so worried for her best friend that she had started shaking in anticipation. She has called her cell so many times that she didn't even know how to pronounce the number in words. She even went to the few predictable places Alex would go but to no avail she wasn't there. Mitchies eyes watered as she stared at Shane and Nate. How could they sit there arguing when her best friend was out there somewhere alone doing god knows what.

"Do you guys even care?" Mitchie whispered as she kept on staring at them. She then turned to look at Nate who was looking down at his hands in sudden interest. The guilt was evident on his face, which even Mitchie couldn't stand to look at him for too long. He made her sick.

Shane got up and walked up to his distressed girlfriend; he hugged her and let her sob into his chest while he glared at Nate giving him a message to leave. Nate left without a second look. Being in the presence of his brother who as able to love his girlfriend without problem made him feel horrible. It's not that he didn't love Alex. He did. He just didn't know what possessed him to sleep with Miley. Maybe it was the fact that there was too much history between them? Maybe it was because he didn't want to pressurize Alex? Who was he kidding? Nate chuckled humourlessly as he left the hotel ignoring the look the clerk man gave him. He knew why he slept with Miley and however much it killed him, he did not regret it. He grimaced as he aimlessly walked around not afraid of any paparazzi catching him for it was past midnight. Ending up at a beach Nate watched the scenery before him. Looking up into the sky he thought about Alex and how much he had hurt her. God he messed up big time. What happened to the perfect life he had? Looking back down at the beach, he saw a figure in the distance. Squinting his eyes he tried to get a better view of why this strange person was swimming at midnight. A gasp soon left his lips as the moonlight lit this person and he set off running to the sea.

_Alex!_

* * *

"Do you think she is alright?"

Mitchie and Shane laid in Mitchies bed as they decided that Alex would come home in her own time and that they should rest. Shane held Mitchie tight as she was still in distress over her best friend's disappearance.

"She's a big girl, she can look after herself!" Shane mumbled against her soft hair. Mitchie sighed and turned around so that she was facing her boyfriend. "I guess" she replied. Shane chuckled and Mitchie looked at him quizzically, "What?"

"Besides, it's not the first time Nate has broken her heart and she has turned out just fine" he answered but soon stopped chuckling when Mitchie shot out the bed and started changing back out of her night clothes. "Mitchie what you doing?" Shane getting out the bed to stop her.

"We need to find Alex; she is not going to be fine! You don't know her like I do and she is definitely not going to be fine! Not this time!" Mitchie rambled trying to find her top in one of her bed drawers.

"What? You're not making sense Mitchie!" he grabbed her arms midway through grabbing her shoes, "Calm down and talk to me" Mitchie looked into Shanes eyes searching for any sign that he cares and she saw it immediately. She sighed and sat on the edge of the bed.

"She is not going to be fine; she is not the same Alex that you knew so long ago. After you guys left, you left me and Alex devastated. I moved on more quickly than her but she seemed to stay in a slight depression. However things got better, we got a contract with Disney and became Disney girls but I guess good luck really hated Alex." Mitchie chuckled darkly as she stared into space while she had a flashback. "It was the night when we got the call about being Disney girls, Alex was staying round mine but once a she got the call she called her whole family to come round. They didn't really want to as it was so late but she _insisted_ and they loved her too much to say no. Half way on their journey a drunk driver hit their car o-on a bridge-"Mitchie took a deep breath and voice started to shake, Shane squeezed her leg lightly. "They were hit right off and drowned. Alex lost her whole family that night. She didn't tell you guys because she didn't want your pity and for it to get to the media but ever since then she has never been the same. At first she immediately broke down and started drinking but she vowed never to touch one drop when a man nearly took advantage of her while she was drunk but she was still this empty shell. Then you guys came back and I started to see the change in Alex and she was _happy_, actually _happy_ then Nate had to go and spoil it! And now she is 10 times worst and could just lose herself in the hatred she feels for herself and heartbreak!" Mitchie started to hyperventilate and anger ran through her whole body as all she wanted to do was hurt Nate but her boyfriends soothing voice stopped her. "Ssh baby, everything gonna be alright" Shane cooed letting a few tears drop after hearing Alex's tragic story. After a moment of silence and cuddling, Mitchies phone went off. Jumping at the noise she grabbed it quickly and answered when she saw Alex's mane.

"Alex? Where the hell have you been? What were you-"

"I found Alex! Get to the beach now." And the phone went silent. Mitchie stared at the phone dumbfounded and stared at Shane before seizing her shoes and running out the room.

"Nate found Alex!"

* * *

**A/N- I am sooooooooo sorry for how long it has been since I have update but I actually promise that I will try harder this time.**

**Soo I tried really hard on this sorry for the little mistakes I might have rushed a bit to get it up on here as quick as possible but Aah well. So you might have notice no Jason...yeah soz bout that I will try and find somewhere for him next chappie but that's till next time and if I give you a preview of the next chappie would u review? :L**

**Next time...**

"Don't feel guilty Nate! I'm over it so you just get over it!"

"Alex-"

"You know what? I don't even know why everyone is getting so worked up! You're not the only one that lost the big V over your head!"

**Review pals ;) **

**Zia xxxx**


	10. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

**Chapter 9 - Priorities**

It is said to be believed that celebrities can get away with anything. With the snap of their fingers they can have anything they want placed in front of them on a silver platter in seconds. However many people should also know that don't believe everything people tell you. Mitchie stood at the reception counter, her eyes piercing the receptionist as she typed at the computer furiously. Taking a deep breath, she smoothed her hair back and put on her dark glasses, and with a quick glance at the receptionist she walked towards her with big confident strides.

"Hello! Can you help me?" she asked politely blocking the receptionist's view of the big glass doors of the hotel entrance that has now opened slowly to reveal 3 figures stumbling in. Looking up at Mitchie the receptionist put on a fake smile, "How can I help?"

"Well, I seem to have a problem with my room..." Mitchie lied avoiding eye contact with the well mannered blonde receptionist. The receptionist stared at Mitchie for a while and sighed, "What seems to be the problem at-"She looked at the silver clock on the wall, "half one in the morning?"

"Good question but I find that the room eerm... seems to be very eerm... bad for me as the carpet...clashes with-"Looking down at something to give her an idea, "my shoes!" _Good going Mitchie, your shoes? What the hell! I wonder sometimes how the hell you became an actress!_

The secretary looked at Mitchie indifferently and nodded slowly, "I see, that is a problem! Let me see what I can do about that." Typing on her laptop quickly there was an interruption when something smashed on the ground behind them. Trying to look around Mitchies figure to see what is going on Mitchie blocked her view again shouting, "No!"

The women looked at her weirdly, "I mean no...You can't just type on your silly computer about my problem! I'll need you to call your manager straight away!"

"Miss, it is half 1 in the morning. I can't possibly do that!"

"Do you even know who I am? I am Mitchie Torres!"

"So I have heard!" Giving Mitchie a dirty look she picked up the phone to call her sleeping manager. While furiously tapping the number for her manager a glass was heard in the background crashing then a giggle soon after. Looking up at the familiar sound of glass smashing, the secretary tried looking around Mitchie to find the source of the sound.

"Erm...have you called him yet! I haven't got time to waste!" Mitchie said blocking the view of the secretary once again but she failed to distract her as the secretary ignored her and went to find out what all the commotion was about.

Getting to the grand stairs she noticed that there was in fact a vase at the bottom of the stairs smashed into pieces however there was no culprits or witnesses around, huffing she called someone to clean up the mess and went back to the 'diva' waiting for her carpet to be changed but to no avail, she wasn't there. Weird.

* * *

Slamming her hotel room behind her Mitchie observed the occupants in the room. Running a hand through her tangled hair she plopped herself on the nearest bed joining in the silence that now filled the room.

A giggle then erupted the almost serene feeling.

"She's drunk." Shane stated giving Alex a composed look, he then emitted a sigh while getting up to pass Alex a bottle of water which she refused and chose to play peek-a-boo with a nonexistent child.

"Dammit Nate! This is your entire god damned fault!" Mitchie cried banging her first lividly on the bed, "If only, if only...!" too angry to find the right words.

Finally letting the tears fall, he stood up and looked at Alex helplessly who stared back at him with big eyes. "Don't feel guilty Nate! I'm over it so you just get over it!"

"Alex-"

"You know what? I don't even know why everyone is getting so worked up! You're not the only one that lost the big V over your head!"

Everyone looked at her with shock; she looked at each of them and giggled. "Geez, it's no big deal! I only slept with George Clooney not the fricken queen!"

Nearly everyone closed their eyes in relief while Alex laughed again and took interest in her nails.

"What shall we do?" Nate asked looking at Alex worriedly as she continued to mutter nonsense under her breath.

Sighing and getting up to leave for his own room; Shane replied, "I guess we should just leave her to sleep it off" and with one final look at Alex and a small smile at Mitchie he left. Frowning she shooed Nate out of her room with a lot of persuasion and glared at Alex.

Jumping on her bed, Alex only mock glared back at Mitchie before jumping off and saying with a serious face, "I am going to be sick."

Taking a deep breath Mitchie thought to herself, _it is gonna be a very long night...and we having a show tomorrow! Give me strength god! _

* * *

Next morning Alex woke up with a splitting headache that seemed to leave her whole body in pain. Looking down at herself she noticed that she was still dressed in her clothes that she was in yesterday. Groaning she groggily got out of the bed and stumbled to her toilet.

_What happened last night?_

Emerging from the toilet feeling just a little bit better Alex looked over at the digital clock by her bedside and noticed it was quite late in the afternoon and decided maybe she could try and find something to eat before looking for Mitchie to find out the details of last night. Making her way downstairs to the lobby she bumped into Miley who just stared at her suspiciously, "What are you doing here?"

Looking back confused, totally forgetting the fact that she was meant to hate her and ignore her like the stubborn strong girl she was Alex replied confused, "Wah?"

Rolling her eyes Miley explained slowly, "You're meant to be in the studio practicing with Mitchie and Connect 3 but apparently you were sick" giving Alex a quick once over, "Well you do look like shit but then again, that's how you look everyday"

Too tired to give a witty comeback Alex just ignored her and brushed past Miley to get to her destination. The studio. She was really confused right now.

_What actually happened last night? _

Before Alex reached the grand stairs, Miley caught her attention once again and slowly she turned around and replied sceptically, "What?"

Sighing in annoyance Miley repeated the lie she said only moments ago, "I said sorry for all the trouble I caused and can we start over...and maybe be friends?"

Staring at each other for what seemed like days, Alex rubbed her temples in a circle motion trying to get rid of the headache that is still right and replied with a small smile, "No. I'd rather not!" then turned on her heel and made her way quickly to the studio.

Scowling Miley returned to her room thinking of ways she was going to break Alex that she would **never **talk to Miley like that again.

* * *

Thinking over the strange and awkward conversation she had with Miley, Alex finally reached the studio where she heard Shane and Nate practicing. Not wanting to intrude Alex walked to the room next to it where they used it to chill and thus finding Jason sitting there tuning his guitar.

Looking up at the sound of the door closing quietly, Jason stared at Alex who gave him a weak smile.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Alex replied plopping herself down on the love seat opposite Jason.

Smirking slightly, "Well seeing as you were totally smashed out your head last night, I would only assume you have a splitting head ache or something"

Alex only gaped at Jason at the new piece of information that was given to her. _I was drunk last night?_

"What? How come I don't remember this? And where did I even get the drink from?" Alex questioned not giving Jason anytime to reply until she had cleared everything out of her mind

Stretching his legs Jason walked to the door to have his turn of practice in the studio but before he left he looked over his shoulder and said to Alex sincerely, "You know you can talk to me about anything. I am here for you and believe it or not, I am worried for you"

Shocked at his sudden outburst, Alex just watched him leave with her mouth agape still very confused about what is going on.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Mitchie stared at Nate bemused, "you want to pull out of the tour?"

Nate sat on the sofa in an agitated position; eyes squeezed shut and his calloused hands in his curly hair. Not replying he let out a long sigh and shrugged. His hand was buzzing from everything that has been occurring lately and he still hasn't grasped onto what was reality or just his mind playing tricks on himself. _Did Alex get drunk last night? Can I really face my fans in my condition? What the hell is going on? _Growling in frustration Nate stood up abruptly heading towards the studio door. Narrowly missing bumping into Jason he heard Mitchie comment on _'what a fucking drama queen he is' _before the door slammed shut. Leaning against the pale corridor wall he was lost to where to go next. Knowing he should stay in the studio to practice for their show tonight, all he could think of was seeing Alex. _I'm sure she would be ecstatic to see me. _Banging his head softly on the wall, he slowly dragged himself off the wall and stalked towards his room. He really needed to sort his head out. _Things need to change immediately._

* * *

Victoria Charingly was a serious woman. Dressed in a long grey dress with a plaid shirt under and a black brief case with her initials neatly embroidered on the bottom right hand corner, she meant business. Walking stiffly down the long corridor of the hotel her eyebrow twitched as she recalled all the work she had to get done. She hated her job. Knocking briskly at the door her journey has taken her, she waited impatiently for her client to open it. Working with teens and trying to clear up their dirty mess was not easy. Never liking kids in the first place, she found it very hard keeping a professional aura around them. _Open this god damn door! We've got a lot of work to do!_ This particular teen was the cause of her current headache. Not wanting to waste time when the door finally opened, she got straight to the point.

"Nate, you are officially dating Miley and you are going to announce tonight that you plan to marry her."

**A/N: So I'm back. Laptop is finally working and I've made this a priority to finish. This has got to be the crappiest chapter I have ever written but hey, I didn't want to keep you guys waiting for any longer than you have :/ There are probably ALOT of mistakes as it was pretty rushed and it may not make sense as I don't know where this plot is heading but I plan to go back and edit some chapters, so bare with me(:**

**Zia xxx**


End file.
